Thousand Goblin King
lived for 3000 years This man looked exactly like Chi Yan, Qing Yan, and Zi Jiu on the outside. Other than a look of arrogance and ruthlessness on his face, he also had two other naturally formed characteristics, which was confidence and self. This kind of confidence was not from power or status but from his character. It was an inborn characteristic. Whereas the strange look of self was a very unique expression no one else had other than this man. This was a ‘I am me and not like others’ unique look, as if he had to mark out that he was different from everyone else. Holy Grimoire lowest-grade Diamond Grimoire. R=589 Death Kill for Yue Yang 592 history before he was reincarnated as a human, he was actually the Ancient Demon King’s subordinate, the strongest general. He was also the Ancient Demon King’s son, but because his potential was unable to surpass his father’s, he could only choose to be reborn as the race that was the weakest, yet had the most potential of all races, human being. He succeeded. That was how the Demon Abyss lost a strong Ancient Demon King’s son, and how the Thousand Goblin King appeared in Tong Tian Tower. items magic ball-Battlefield of Death skills Innate Skill - Separation * (separate any negative states from the body, it can also separate a person into two) - fake * as long as the target is willing, everything can be separated. Such as your body’s energy, or the treasured sword in your hand, the holy armor that you are wearing, even internal organs, blood, bone marrow, brain juice. * cloned himself ** Chi Yan ** Qing Yan ** Zi Jiu ** Prince of Zi Jin Cursed Blood Demon beasts Heaven Ranked Level 3 Ancient Demon *150 meter tall Heaven Ranked Level 2 Snow Mountain Giant *It was 100 meters tall, wearing a unique frost heavy armor. It had one eye and a big mouth, 4 arms with boundless strength. There was even a Heaven Rune Circle on it to increasein strength. On its head were two black horns that were bigger than a demon’s horns. It’s horns was twisted like a bull’s, protecting the only weak spot on the giant’s body, it’s ‘skull’. Heaven Realm Demon Dragon - Heaven Ranked Level 1 - named Mai Bo En *This demon dragon was not a holy beast, but it had peak Heaven Ranked Level 1 strength. As it was a flying type beast, it’s battle capability was not inferior in any respect to the Heaven Ranked Level 2 Snow Mountain Giant. It’s whole body was burning in black flames, scales like obsidian, horns like demon spears, wings stretch out for almost 100 meters. Its head had fierce look, demon pupils in its eyes were as dark as a cave and had a faint malicious look of being able to swallow every living thing around. *it used special energy and a summon crystal and started summoning. **3 Blazing Giant Dragons - Platinum-ranked Level 10 ***They were also not holy beasts ***had strength equivalent to Innate Level 8 Heaven Ranked Level 1 Fallen Angel - named Mo Fei *''description'': **An angel with wings spanning not more than 10 meters, His wings were as black as ink, and every single feather looked like black feather arrows or even black daggers. He was carrying a boundless killing intent.Mo Fei was born in Heaven Realm, he did not have pure angel blood, but was more closely related to the winged clan. He did not have any gender, so he was neither male nor female. His looks resembled a man more. In the past. He was not interested in men or women. But after meeting Thousand Goblin King, he realized that being a woman was far better than being a man, thus he decided to identify as a woman. From then on, Fallen Angel Mo Fei felt jealous of every pretty woman and hated them. *''skill'': **Sword Qi Cross Slash **summon beasts **teleport **volt thunder **feather arrows ***With a spread of the Angel Demon Wings behind his back, hundreds of black feathers that were as sharp as blades shot *''equipment'': **Dark Gold Treasure Armor **pitch-black Rebel’s Angel Demon Sword **Angel Demon Dagger Category:Innate Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Grimoire owner